The present invention relates to an installation device for installing a lining panel in an aircraft, a package comprising a lining panel as well as a method of mounting lining panels in an aircraft using an installation device.
In aircraft, cargo compartments usually comprise a bar structure which is mounted on the inner walls of the aircraft. The bar structure serves as a supporting means for a plurality of lining panels which are mounted on the bar structure. The lining panels are preferably connected with each other in a gastight manner.
In order to mount the lining panels on the bar structure, several persons are needed. One person has to hold the lining panel and press it against the bar structure. The other person fixes the lining panel to the bar structure using, for example, screws. This mounting procedure is very time consuming since at least one person has to hold the lining panel and is thus prevented from engaging in other activities.
FIGS. 1a to 1f show a mounting process as described above. In FIGS. 1a and 1b, a lining module 1 is transported by workers 2 through an opening 3 into an aircraft 4. In FIG. 1c, the workers 2 transport the lining module 1 through a cargo compartment 5 of the aircraft 4. In the cargo department 5, a bar structure comprising a plurality of bars 6 is provided which is mounted on the inner walls 7 (here: the side walls and the ceiling) of the aircraft 4. The bar structure serves as a supporting means for mounting lining panels 1. In FIG. 1d, one worker 2 holds the lining panel 1 and presses it against the bars 6. The other worker 2 fixes the lining panel 1 to the bars 6 using screws, as shown in FIG. 1e. As soon as all bars 6 of the bar structure have been covered with lining panels 1, the cargo compartment 5 is ready for use, see FIG. 1f. 